Earth
Earth, also known as Terra or Erde-Tyrene, is a planet in the real Sol system, and the real homeworld of the human race. History Origin of Humanity Little is known about how humanity had first originated on Earth, but there are many theories. One of the most popular theories among humans is that they evolved from primates approximately 3 million years ago. Another theory states that an unknown alien race had seeded humanity across different worlds 100 thousand years prior to the 21st century. A theory developed by the Forerunners stated that a transsentient species, the Precursors, had seeded humanity along with every other sentient species in the galaxy. Whatever the cause, humanity would take time to build and advance to a space-faring species. Seeding of humanity in the Minecraftian galaxy 2 million years BS, according to the Minecraftian calendar, approximately one thousand humans were taken from Earth by unknown means. They were taken to a completely different galaxy, which was surprisingly reminiscent of the old Milky Way. These humans would soon forget the lives they had on Earth, having adapted to their new home. Though Earth was all but forgotten, some legends about Earth were loosely passed down by various human factions, families, and governments. Arrival of the Earth Fleet In approximately 10,000 AS, the Earth government had sent thousands, if not millions, of soldiers to the Minecraftian galaxy on board a massive fleet. It took approximately 5 years to cross over to the Minecraftian galaxy, and most of them had to remain in cryogenic stasis. The fleet had become aware of the human colonies in the Minecraftian galaxy and chose to claim those territories and incorporate the human colonists. The fleet officials, however, were shocked to see that humanity was locked in a deadly conflict with billions of mobs. The fleet attempted to flee the galaxy, though few ships even made it back to the Milky Way. The surviving officers reported their discovery and deemed the Minecraftian galaxy too dangerous to enter. The Imperium The Minecraftian Union, in the year 40,000 AS, had sent probes to the Milky Way to study their distant cousins. They were shocked to see the state of the galaxy, and of humanity itself. The Imperium of Man had resorted to a fanatical government, overpopulation, technological stagnation, and the constant threat of the Forces of Chaos, aliens, and traitors. Physical Description Early in its known history, Earth was a lush, temperate planet with various climates and large seas. However, as years had passed, and human populations had risen, pollutants began to affect the atmosphere, causing increased global warming. By the year 40,000, the surface of Earth was almost unrecognizable, completely covered by hive cities and clouded with pollution. Government The humans of Earth had had multiple types of government over the course of many centuries. At one point, it was divided into multiple nations, many of which followed opposing ideologies. As centuries progressed, many human governments formed an alliance known as the United Nations, though these would later fuse into one super-nation. During its expansion into the stars, the United Earth Government held vast authority over multiple off-world colonies, though the United Nations Space Command held authority during times of war. In the era known as the Age of Technology, humanity spread across hundreds, if not thousands, of different worlds across the Milky Way, under the rule of an unknown Confederation. This golden age of technology, however, would later end sometime after 25,000 AS, due to a Warp storm caused by the birth of the Chaos god Slaanesh. After the Age of Strife ended in the early 31st millennium, a god-like being known as the Emperor of Mankind would come to unite humanity and help recover much of the lost technology. By the year 40,000, the Imperium of Man dominated over a million different worlds. However, the Emperor had lost his immortality during an event known as the Horus Heresy, and could only govern the countless trillions of citizens through a group known as the Senatorum Imperialis, otherwise known as the High Lords of Terra. Trivia * The portal to the Ark was built on Earth by the Forerunners. * The Earth has often, but not always, been the main political center of various interstellar human civilizations. Category:Worlds Category:Planets Category:Places Category:Union Canon